


Genesis

by RabidSquid



Series: Helluva Hazbin Collection [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Ancient History, Biblical Reinterpretation, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Dinosaurs, Epic Battles, Epic Love, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family History, Headcanon, Hell, OTP Feels, Origin Story, Prehistoric, Romance, True Love, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabidSquid/pseuds/RabidSquid
Summary: How did Lilith meet Lucifer?
Relationships: Charlie Magne & Lilith Magne, Charlie Magne & Lucifer Magne, Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne
Series: Helluva Hazbin Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582909
Comments: 52
Kudos: 87





	1. The First Wife

Stretching her arms above her head, Lilith yawned as she rose from the cave floor. Blinking away the sleep from her eyes, Lilith surveyed the opening that led to the sprawling jungle outside. Sure enough, she saw the bolts of lightning cracking as thunder clapped, the torrential weather unchanged from the past few days.

Clucking her tongue, the exile edged towards the cave entrance, a wicked wind causing her long blonde hair to ripple behind her. The air hadn't stopped hissing and screaming as the windstorms twisted all around, lightning illuminating the world as the bleak clouds blocked the sun. Yet for all the thunder and wind, not a single drop of rain fell. The stark lack of rain did not sit well with Lilith, she suspected that unnatural forces were at work.

Despite the vicious weather, her growling stomach urged her to head out. Rolling her neck a few times, Lilith ventured into the rustling jungle. For all the terrible force the storm brought forth, it could not uproot any of the ancient trees that Lilith clambered across. Leaping from one branch to the other, the exile gracefully made her way through the thick jungle canopy.

Hours passed, Lilith sniffing the air. The familiar odor she picked up from her cave was stronger now, food close. Running along a thick branch, Lilith twisted in the air as she leapt, her hand grasping another branch further down. Swinging from the momentum, the exile let go to soar in the air, her strong hands finding purchase in the tree ahead of her. Clambering towards the jungle floor, she saw her meal already drew others.

The hulking reptile carcass was sprawled along the ground, its long neck shredded to reveal the bones while its entrails spilled out of the huge tear in its flank. The reek of blood filled the air, drawing many other great reptiles to the fresh kill. However, a single one guarded the carcass, its majestic plumage streaked with red as it took another bite of fresh meat.

Lilith was not a small person, she was nearly 7 feet tall. Yet the collosal reptile was so huge, she only came up to it's knees. The giant predator turned to face her, nostrils flared as it growled. Planting one of its feet atop the carcass, it lowered itself on its haunches, fully prepared to lunge for her.

The exile only narrowed her grey eyes, her pace unimpeded by the huge carnivore that was readying to attack. Striding towards the beast, Lilith's steady gaze refused to look away from the hulking predator. It's feathers bristled at her approach, the reptile letting loose a bestial roar that sent many creatures fleeing.

Yet Lilith remained where she stood, grey eyes drilling into those of the beast.

Tense silence passed, the exile still refusing to back down. The collosus gave a low growl, but it eventually resumed its feasting. Even as Lilith approached the carcass, it made no move to attack her. Digging her fingernails into the tough flesh of the even bigger creature, Lilith pulled the handful of meat to her lips and began eating. Despite barely eating the flesh off a single rib, Lilith was feeling full already.

Wiping the blood from her mouth, the exile saw the carnivorous beast beginning to rest next to her. Its feathers were stained with fresh gore, warm air blasting into Lilith's face from its nostrils as it lied its head on the ground. Rubbing its snout, a soft, almost playful growl rumbled out of the creature's throat. A soft smile made Lilith's black lips twitch upwards as she continued to carress.

Moments later, there was a cracking of trees as something large stomped out of the jungle. Another meat-eater like the first appeared, but this one had younglings accompanying her. Tilting her head, Lilith saw the first one make no move to attack or defend its food, its feast leaving it needing to digest.

Getting to her feet, Lilith watched the smaller creatures eagerly dig into the carcass, their mother following suit. Despite their age, the younglings were still a foot taller then Lilith as one of them approached. It curiously sniffed the air, but Lilith did not approach. The mother noticed one of its hatchlings wandering towards Lilith, the large beast growling.

The youngling sniffed Lilith, the exile patiently remaining still. It then nuzzled her with its snout, Lilith stumbling back a bit from its size. Still, the exile smiled as she returned the affection with neck scratches, the mother beast still poised to strike. However, no attack came as the reptiles resumed their eating. It wasn't until they had made stripped the flesh from the carcass' entire side that the sleeping hunter stirred. A low snarl rumbled out, the mother nudging for her younglings to leave.

Lilith watched the three vacate back into the jungle, the exile realizing the winds were dying down. One look at the cloudy skies showed some of the sky finally visible, if only in scattered patches. Clambering up a towering tree, Lilith watched the violet and orange streaks in the sky wane as a dull glow on the horizon slowly sunk. Giving a content sigh, Lilith watched the clouds slowly scatter to reveal a clear starlit sky.

She couldn't help but wonder what laid beyond her own world, a world that even she hadn't fully explored. She knew there was Eden, but that place was sealed to her. Not that she missed Adam, but she had yet to find any of the flowers that she loved in Eden anywhere else in the wider world. And while she knew of the Angels, she still couldn't help but ponder as she stared at the night sky.

Was there anyone else like her out there in the stars? Or were they just wandering this world lke her?

* * *

  
The silence was what alerted Lilith. She saw the long-necked titans lumbering as they did, but there were no roars or wails in their native tongue. They moved onwards with no noise beyond their thundering footsteps, the hunters following. Worryingly, the carnivores made no effort to attack their prey, they too fleeing.

The storm had let up days ago, but now every creature she saw was afraid. She could feel the cold terror crawling down her spine, Lilith following them in their exodus. Something was happening, she could feel it in the air. She was sitting on the back of one of the long-necked behemoths with the flying ones when she saw it.

The darkness was illuminated by a fiery glow in the sky, grey eyes widening as she saw great balls of fire streak across the sky. A trail of flame and ash tailed behind each one as they flew through the air, all of them vanishing across the horizon. But the air was alive with the echoes of distant screams, the agonized cries nothing like any beast Lilith had heard before.

Watching where they vanished, Lilith hopped off her mount as her skin crawled. Moments later, she felt a deep rumbling in the earth. It was far too strong for it to be from any of the titans next to her, she felt the entire earth shaking. Heading for the trees, Lilith began leaping from one to the other as the world trembled.

The sun had begun to rise, but its light was murky. The air was heating up as well, but it was an unnatural warmth. Clambering up a tall tree, Lilith's gaze was met with the sum of all her fears.

A great wave of dust clouds stretched across the entire horizon, blocking the sun as it rushed across the ground. A searing wind propelled it, Lilith feeling her skin dry and threatening to burn as the dust storm neared. From the sky came fire and ash, fireballs arcing through the air and crashing through the canopy. As the air began to heat up, once lush green trees became ablaze, black smoke choking the air.

And everywhere, she heard the screams of every creature as they tried to flee the tide of destruction.

Leaping off the tree, Lilith landed on a shorter tree that she began sliding down, her feet connecting with the jungle floor. An electric jolt curled through her fingers as she jammed her hands into the dirt, the earth opening up at her command for a deep chasm to open up. Leaping down, Lilith felt the earth swallow her, the exile buried alive in the darkness below as the world ended.

* * *

  
How long was she in the darkness for?

She felt the dirt that entombed her, their coarse grains tight around her.

Wriggling her fingertips, Lilith felt the earth loosen around her. It was enough for her to begin "climbing" upwards, the dirt warming as she neared the surface. Thrusting her hand forward, she felt empty air around it, Lilith gasping as her face broke through the ground. Immediately she began coughing, the air thick with dust and ash.

Once both her arms were out, Lilith pulled the rest of herself out to see nothing but ruin. Patches of the jungle had burnt down, what wasn't withered and dying as darkness filled the sky. Even after rubbing the last of the dirt from her eyes, she still had to squint as the swirling dust and cinders filled the air.

Running her hands along a tree, the bark felt scorched. She could feel no life in the tree, a thick layer of ash blanketing the ground. Lilith began making her way through the dead land, but the ambient heat from the destruction that ravaged the world could not warm her from the chill of death that was all around the exile.

She could no longer tell how long she spent just wandering, death all around her. While not too many trees were uprooted, a few were dangerously leaning to one side. Not that it mattered, virtually every tree she saw was dead. The smaller ferns and flowers were choked from the cinders that covered the ground, the world greyscale with dust. What little sunlight that came through the thick dust clouds was nowhere near enough to bring life, the world in perpetual night.

It didn't take her long to find many dead animals either. The great reptiles of before were strewn about, the long-necked titans either badly burnt from the searing air from before or unnaturally thin as their food vanished. A few of the great hunters were gnawing on the carcasses, but nowhere near as many of the meat eaters as she expected had appeared at the virtual feast before her. She saw dead hunters too, their deaths mirroring that of their prey.

While she accompanied the few survivors in their meal, Lilith couldn't shake the empty feeling in her heart. After eating her fill, the exile wormed her fingers into the ground, trying to feel the same pulse of life she had felt before.

The earth was cold and still, confirming Lilith's fears. She could cross the entire world and she would behold nothing more then the ruin and death that she saw here. She would no longer see the young beasts of the beaches heading into the sea, returning to their true home. She would no longer see the majestic creatures of the sky soar through the air, playing with the wind. She would no longer see any of the titans or hunters, all of them gone.

As far as she knew, the world had died. That grim truth was enough for her to fall to her knees, face buried in her palms as she wept.


	2. The Morningstar

It was unlike him to remain where he struck the earth. In days of old, Lucifer would've gotten back up and rallied himself a new army. His pride would never allow him to show any weakness, but there was no one else to see him now.

He hadn't moved at all since he Fell. He was content to remain in the crater he formed when he struck the Earth, the Archangel not even bothering to move since he landed. He hadn't moved his legs or even his fingers, only dismally look up at the crushing darkness all around him. The light he once brought was long gone, he was alone in the abyss. Scorned by his own brothers and the scant few that sided with him were scattered. For all he knew, he was the only one of them to be on Earth while the others were lost to the other worlds among the stars.

Lucifer might've moved from his spot earlier, but the numbness in his shoulders had spread through his body. He didn't need to see his wings to know they were completely shredded, mangled beyond anything his essence could restore. Only his father could do that and if his fiery descent from the Pearly Gates was any indicator, Lucifer could only travel as a mere mortal now.

Even then, the loss of his wings were only part of his reason to wallow in the darkness. Even if he left, what would he even do? He could not carry out his plan without knowing where the door to Eden was and that was kept from even him. His few brothers that supported him were lost, quite possibly forever. And until the end of time he would never see his home again all because he could see the great flaw of Humanity.

He spent a long time in the crater, Lucifer deathly still. He probably wouldn't have been bothered to move if it were not for the strangest of fate's twists.

A nudge to his foot grabbed Lucifer's attention. He felt something coarse caressing his toes, eyebrows quirking. For the first time in a long while, Lucifer raised his head to see a large fish of some sort swimming around him. Eyes well adjusted to the gloom, he recognized its serpentine form, jaws open to reveal rows of teeth. He remembered that it was named "shark", the Archangel watching the shark circle him.

The deep sea creature didn't make a move to attack him, it simply seemed curious at the Archangel that was at the bottom of the ocean. There was a strange sort of innocence in its eyes, one that made Lucifer sit up so he could better watch the creature circling him. While its snout nudged him a few times, it did not bite. It was rather endearing, Lucifer resting his palm on its back as it swam past.

Curiosity sated, the shark swam off into the darkness, leaving Lucifer alone again. Despite his solitude, it had changed the Archangel. He looked up at where the sky was, remembering the many beautiful creatures that his father made. A smile tugged at his lips as he recalled the stunning wildlife that vibrantly lived in this world, Lucifer recalling the innocence he saw in them in contrast to humans.

For the first time in a long while, Lucifer got to his feet. His wings spread as he kicked off the sea floor, Lucifer slowly making his way out of the abyssal depths of the ocean.

* * *

He almost forgot what sunlight looked like.

The dull greenish-blue glow above made Lucifer pause for a moment before he continued swimming for the surface. As he neared, he could soon see the sky above and soon he could even see the clouds. His head broke the surface, Lucifer blinking as he found himself adrift in the ocean. Looking around, he soon saw the faint sandy green line on the horizon. Retracting his wings, the Archangel began to swim for land.

Reaching the beach, Lucifer shakily got to his feet. For all his power and status, he still stumbled a bit as he scanned the shoreline before him. The land was mostly bare rock and dirt, but great swathes of ferns and a few shrubs had taken root. Tentatively taking a few steps forward, Lucifer found himself unsteady. He wasn't as used to walking, he often floated in the air. Regardless, he ventured onwards on foot.

Running his hands along the leaves, Lucifer smiled as he felt them carressing his fingers. There was nothing like this in Heaven, even the coarse and rough rock beneath his feet felt nice in a way. The sound of water lapping at the shore echoed behind him as the wind gently ruffled his long hair, the Archangel spreading his arms open to better enjoy the breeze. A chuckle escaped his lips, Lucifer looking up at the sun.

He could see its atoms at work, their volatile nature creating heat and light that kept this planet alive across vast distances in cold space. The strangeness of something so far away keeping most of this planet alive dawned on Lucfier, but it did help him better appreciate what was around him. Alone he was, but he did not feel the despair from before.

His pace quickened, Lucifer running through the scrub. He began to realize that his Fall meant he no longer needed to adhere to the Angels' order, he was not bound to blind obedience that demanded him to never question his orders. He wasn't charged with responsibilities or held with high expectations, he could simply live without worry.

He began to realize that being stripped of his old life did not mean he couldn't make a new one.

* * *

It had taken so long for life to return to the earth.

When he finally crawled out of the sea, he saw nothing but ferns and small plants for years. The creatures he saw were so small for a long time, all of them barely longer then his foot. By the time the larger creatures evolved, the air was starting to cool. The world was achingly warm for years, but he was starting to see ice nowadays. He was downright mesmerized when he saw the first snowfall, the white flakes cascading from grey skies.

He felt the mud squelch around his toes as he wandered through the swamp. The trees came back quicker at least. Rolling his neck, Lucifer dug his fingers into the damp bark. Raindrops ran down his face, the Archangel clambering up to one of the higher branches. Taking a seat on the branch, Lucifer took a long breath as he leaned back against the trunk.

He saw misty green as far in all directions, the rain clouds across almost half the sky. Further back near the hills he saw the sunlight glimmering across the falling raindrops around him. Shrouds of mist rose from the ground, the treetops peaking above the fields of grey that blanketed the world. A long inhale of the cool air helped Lucifer's shoulders ease from the pain that gnawed at his muscles.

Cupping his hands together, Lucifer watched the rainwater pool in his palms. Bringing it up to his face, he felt the cool water run down his face and down his neck. Collecting another handful, he held it up to his lips and took a deep gulp.

A content sigh escaped as he finished his drink. He didn't even need this sort of sustenance, but there was no denying that it was enjoyable.

Turning his head downwards, Lucifer watched the new generation of earth's creatures. They were quite different from the great reptiles, these new behemoths were sporting a much shorter neck then the first titans, but their snouts had grown out quite a bit. A pair of tusks had grown out from their jaws, Lucifer reminded of the three-horned grazers of yesteryear.

Much as he preferred the reptiles, he allowed the smile he had to grow. He enjoyed the his time here, watching these magnificent creatures. It had brought him a genuine happiness he never felt in Heaven.


	3. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several million years have passed since Lucifer fell

The tapping of Lucifer's staff accompanied each step he took, the Archangel pulling in his mammoth-skin cloak as the wind picked up. While the sting of snowflakes pelted his face, they did not deter Lucifer as he continued his trek. A loud rumble drew his gaze upwards to see an avalance rushing towards him.

Raising his staff, it slammed into the ground, the cascade of ice and snow curling around him instead as if an invisible wall was before him. Smirking, Lucifer continued to climb the mountainside as great boulders of snow rolled next to him, not a single one striking him. The avalanche passed in time for him to see the summit, an ivory point against the blue sky. Rolling his neck, Lucifer continued his climb, powerful fingers digging through solid stone as he clambered towards his goal. The smoothed surface gave no grip for his feet, but Lucifer was undeterred as he reached the top of the mountain.

Despite the narrow top, Lucifer was steady as he surveyed the world beyond the mountain range. After two weeks of scaling the mountain range, the Archangel could see the vast forest that awaited. Taking a long inhale, Lucifer spread his arms before leaping off. As he descended towards the treetops that were quite a ways down below, the Archangel savoured the icy rush of wind against his body as he fell. Closing his eyes, he thought of the vast black void beyond this world, billions upon billions of stars all around him.

Opening his eyes, he saw the snow-capped treetops awaiting him. Twisting in the air, Lucifer's legs connected with one of the trees, making it creak as it bent from the force of impact. However, it refused to yield, Lucifer sliding down to the forest floor. Still wielding his staff, Lucifer looked around. In the sunset, the snowy forest was rapidly darkening to nothing. Despite the darkness, he could still see and a thick reek of blood and feathers was around him. The Archangel froze as he heard heavy footsteps, the loud crunching of snow nearing him. Turning his head, he gawked at the source of the noise.

An honest to father dinosaur was prowling the forest. He would recognize it anywhere, even with its thicker plumage. Ivory feathers flecked with black helped it blend in, Lucifer only seeing it thanks to his heightened senses. He saw its glimmering green eye settle on him, a low growl rumbling out as its tooth-filled maw was aiming for him.

The great hunter stalked towards Lucifer, ready to strike. Despite its size, the Archangel remained in place as his pale gold eyes bored into that of the hunter. Neither broke eye-contact as the giant reptile neared, teeth bared. Despite its hot breath blasting his face as it stood mere inches away, Lucifer refused to yield.

The dinosaur growled as it backed up. An echoing roar sound from somewhere deeper into the forest, the hunter roaring in response. Watching the magnificent beast lumber deeper into the forest, Lucifer tilted his head. It had been so long since he saw these amazing creatures, the Archangel sprinting after it. It was hard to lose it, its immense footprints left a trail through the snow.

Reaching the mountainside, Lucifer remained at the forest's edge, eyes wide. Other dinosaurs were gathered at the mouth of a cave, a few resting as two of them had a scuffle of sorts. The sight grow all the stranger as he saw a human of all things stomp out and even weirder, her angered yelling at the two belligerents made them both stop their fight.

One of the sleeping hunters sniffed the air, eyes shooting open. Its growl drew others, their collective gaze settled on Lucifer. The human followed their gaze, the Archangel visible as he dove behind a tree.

"I know you're there!"

It was woman, Lucifer's brow furrowing. There were only three human women he knew of, but one seemed a likely candidate for who was waiting to sic her hunters on him.

"...I'm not here to fight you!" Lucifer called out. "Just...call of your feathery friends."

There was silence, Lucifer's head peaking around the tree to see the woman yelling something at her dinosaurs, all of them backing up. However, their gaze remained on Lucifer. Taking a deep breath, the Archangel stood as tall as he could as he presented himself. Closing the gap between them, Lucifer recognized the grey eyes that stared into his own.

"Who are you?" Lilith demanded.

"A traveller." Lucifer felt a little intimidated by her, solely because she towered above him by about 2 feet.

"...I've seen you." Lilith hissed, her dinosaurs snarling as they encircled them. "You were among the angels when they dragged me out of Eden."

"I am an angel..." Lucifer temporarily looked away to see the colossal hunters poised to strike. "...but I Fell. I am no longer a warrior of the Heavenly Host."

Shredded and mangled black wings were spread, scorched feathers clinging to singed flesh. The eyes that lined Lucifer's wings had gone a pale white with blindness, the icy wind biting into the tender flesh. The slight widening of Lilith's eyes did not escape his notice, the Archangel folding his wings back behind him.

"I am not here to fight you Lilith." Lucifer firmly spoke, pale yellow eyes gazing into grey.

Silence passed before Lilith jerked her head towards the cave. "Come. You look cold."

Moments later, the two were sitting cross-legged in the cavern. The dinosaurs had nestled themselves on the ground at the entrance, ambient heat radiating from them that overcame the constant chill. Resting his staff on his lap, Lucifer looked up at the tall woman across from him.

"...you say you fell." Grey eyes narrowed, her fingers drumming along her knee.

Nodding, Lucifer ran a hand through his hair. "I led a rebellion against my father. As punishment, he cast me out from Paradise and here to Earth."

"How long ago?" Hints of anger were evident in Lilith's glare.

"...I don't know." Lucifer sighed. "I sunk to the bottom of the ocean for a long time."

"Was there sun when you surfaced?"

"Yes..." Lucifer's brow quirked in confusion. "...but the creatures and plants were so small when I finally reached shore. I didn't see anything large for a long time."

"That's because your Fall ravaged the entire Earth." Lilith spat.

To her surprise, shock appeared on Lucifer's face. "...what?!"

"I saw great fireballs fly beyond the horizon." The First Wife of Adam continued in a grim tone. "Moments later, the ground trembled and the air burnt and all around me was ruin and death."

The Archangel couldn't look at her, Lilith tilting her head at that. She heard the rumble of thunder outside, lightning flashing to reveal Lucifer's winged shadow on the floor for an instant. "Damn them...damn them all..."

"So it's because of you the world burned." Lilith snapped.

Lucifer's lips curled into a snarl. "You think I had a choice? I may have been His weapon, but it was His hand that ended it all, not mine!"

"And it's because of your rebellion that you Fell!" Lilith rose to her full height, grey eyes alight with a lifetime of fury.

"I did what needed to be done!" Lucifer stood before her, the storm worsening outside. "He did not see his great flaw with Humanity, he would've subjugated the world to a far harsher fate then the apocalypse my fall wrought!"

Even with the thunderclaps and screaming winds outside, Lilith's voice cut through the noise with ease. "And what is this great flaw?"

"THE HOLE WITHIN YOUR HEARTS!" Lucifer's voice was accompanied with flashes of lightning. "You, Adam, Eve, all of you are made with an emptiness within you! One that you seek to fill with anything, one that transcends the simplest needs of hunger or thirst! One that all of you and your descendents will slaughter each other and many more for!"

Despite the furious outburst and display of power as lighting struck the ground just outside the cave, Lilith did not back down. "Then tell me why I kept some of the ancient creatures alive! Tell me why I spent my power to rekindle life in a dying world! TELL ME WHY I WOULD NOT SUBMIT TO ADAM WHEN HE CLAIMED THAT MEN WERE SUPERIOR!"

Lucifer and Lilith glared at each other, jagged teeth bared from both. Pale gold and stormy grey exchanged leers, both attempting to get the other to back down.

Neither moved from their spot, neither would yield to the other.

The storm began to ease, both of their glares cooling as they regarded each other.

The silence was thick with tension, the two walking away from each other simultaneously. Lucifer leaned back against the cave wall, Lilith leaning against the side of one of her dinosaurs. The Archangel saw her fall asleep, Lucifer sighing as he dragged a hand down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify; Lilith's dinosaurs are Carcharodontosauri because;  
\- They roamed ancient North Africa and would thus be close to the Middle East where the Door to Eden is  
-The T REX is both overrated and it was in North America, ground zero for the giant explosion that killed almost everything


	4. A Mirror of Grey and Gold

The winter sun's morning light glimmered along the snow, Lucifer staring at the cloudless sky. There was a rumbling breath as the great hunters stirred, a few giving a quiet roar as they yawned. He heard the snow crunch behind him, the collosal reptiles lumbering out into the forest. Turning his head, the Archangel saw the exile approaching him.

"...you're still here." Lilith deadpanned.

"It's...been a long time since I've talked to anyone." Lucifer dryly chuckled. "I forgot how nice it is."

"We were yelling at each other."

"Better then being alone with my thoughts."

That got a snicker from Lilith, black lips quirking upwards. The silence between the two allowed distant roars to echo, Lilith smelling blood in the air. "Smells like they got food."

The Archangel and Exile followed the ploughed trail in the snow, deep crimson splattered across the pale ivory. A fresh mammoth carcass laid on its side, several of Lilith's dinosaurs already feasting. Approaching the carcass, Lilith's fingers dug through the thick hide and peeled back the fur and skin to reveal raw muscle that she eagerly took a bite from.

Lucifer watched the gory display with mild fascination. He knew the likes of Michael or Metatron would look away in disgust, but the Archangel saw nothing wrong with how predators ate. It was only natural after all.

The blood drew the other dinosaurs, the carcass stripped to gnawed bones and gristle. While Lilith's hunters lumbered off, it was in a more languid pace, the Exile and Archangel tailing behind them. "How did you preserve these magnificent creatures?"

Surprise was evident on Lilith's face, but it disappeared as quickly as it came as she returned to her neutral look. "I found a clutch of eggs that survived the dust and fire. I buried them where time wouldn't pass and I dug them up once grazers returned. They hatched and I've raised each generation since." Grey eyes narrowed. "But why do you care?"

"They are quite beautiful." Lucifer smiled as he gestured to them with his staff, the hunters carefully breaking through a frozen river to drink from the cold water. "Not only are the feathers a nice touch, but they evolved to be excellent hunters. But mostly, it's that they're untroubled with things outside hunger or thirst."

This time, Lilith allowed her lips to curl upwards, blood dripping from her teeth. "...you mentioned a hole in the heart of Humanity."

Nodding, Lucifer ran a hand through his hair. "It was blatantly clear in Adam. When you rejected his advances, he invoked my father to have you exiled." A dark glint was evident in Lucifer's eyes. "That was when I realized it. How petty humans are. If another does not conform to their view, they regard the differences as 'evil' and seek its end."

Grey eyes widened at that response. She remained quiet though as Lucifer continued. "And then there's the emptiness in their hearts. Their desires drive them to unfathomable lengths to see themselves succeed. And Adam used that drive solely to bring you pain." The wind hissed, distant thunder rumbling. "That is why I couldn't bend a knee to them when my father asked us to. He couldn't see the greed within them and now the world will pay for their sins, mark my words."

While she appreciated the brutal honesty, Lilith still glared at the Archangel. "Then why haven't you tried to smite me or somesuch?"

The distant storm faded, something gentle appearing in Lucifer's gaze. "Because you have not let the emptiness in your heart consume you. Part of you it may be, it does not direct your fate."

The softness of the Archangel's voice made Lilith blink, her gaze cooling. Her memory of the day she was cast out recalled that while Lucifer was among the angels that forced her out, his disdainful glare was directed at the other angels rather then her.

"You're pleasant company Lucifer."

Lilith's comment made Lucifer blink, his gaze settled on her as she headed to the river for a drink. He didn't doubt that humans were a disaster waiting to be unleashed, but the way Lilith had lived among the earth's creatures rather then using her power to dominate nature was quite intriguing. But even with that in consideration, he was still unsure on what it was about her that fascinated him so.

But he would admit that the animal furs she wore that accentuated her body in the most alluring way was probably a big reason.


	5. Division

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thirty years have passed since they first met

"Lucifer?"

"Nnnnggh...five more years..."

"Lucifer!"

Lilith's voice cut through Lucifer's sleep like a knife, the Archangel groggily sitting up as he rubbed his eyes. "Morning to you too."

Sighing and chuckling simultaneously, Lilith yanked the mammoth skin off of the Archangel and used it to dress herself. "You said you wanted an early start."

Yawning, Lucifer's eyes narrowed at her. "Oh yes, steal my mammoth skin why don't you."

"I will, thank you." Lilith's black lips pecked the Archangel's cheek.

Sighing, Lucifer wrapped a wolf pelt around his waist. While there was no real need for modesty between the two and he was virtually immortal, Lucifer loathed feeling icy wind against his testicles.

Surveying the vast and snowy desert, Lilith pulled her thick robe in tighter. It had taken a long time for the two to get this far, but she didn't mind that the slow going. A higher-pitched growl drew her gaze to the juvenile dinosaur that was nuzzling against her. The exile giggled as she scratched its neck, the young hunter almost purring at the affection.

"How much further?" Lucifer asked as he ran his fingers through the plumage of the adult dinosaur, the great hunter nestled in the shadow of the icy mountain.

"Not much farther." The exile answered, six juveniles gathering around the eldest of their kind.

Nodding, Lucifer climbed up onto the dinosaur's back, Lilith following suit. Rubbing its neck, the hunter got to its feet and it resumed the long trek. The icy mountains and snowy hills had levelled out to barren plains of cold sand and rock, the odd bunch crossing the winter desert. None of the great mammoths were in sight or any grazer, the hunters relying on their meal from last night.

The noon sun warmed them all at least, the juveniles squabbling until Lilith gave them a silencing yell. Their steed was quiet, but irritated snorts rumbled out from its snout as they trudged onwards. The sun was setting, but a stretch of green was in the distance. A hungry grin twitched Lilith's lips upwards, her and Lucifer sliding off their mount as it nestled on the oasis' edge. The juveniles were drinking from the large pond, Lucifer watching the sunset.

"We should be there by tomorrow." Lilith announced as she crept around the sleeping younglings. They had all gathered together next to the adult, their collective warmth giving additional comfort as she slid against the side of the larger hunter.

Lucifer took a seat next to her, the Archangel running a hand through his hair. "...it will change things a lot here."

The exile sighed. "Yes it will...but that's a price I'm willing to pay."

"As am I."

Kissing the Archangel's cheek, Lucifer smiled before his lips connected with her own. The two exchanged a few more kisses before they lied down on the sandy ground, Lucifer shuffling to accomodate Lilith's embrace.

"My turn to be the big spoon."

Lucifer chuckled as he felt her arms around him, the exile curling around him in the most comforting way. Bringing one of her hands up to his lips, he pecked her knuckles. "Sleep well."

* * *

While the dinosaurs busied themselves with devouring a fresh carcass, Lilith led Lucifer up the slope. Her heart thudded as pleasant and vile memories alike resurfaced. While the earth had changed in the long time it had been since she was last here, she could not forget the tingle in her skin as she neared.

"Are you certain it's here?" Lucifer's question had no bite or accusaiton, just curiosity.

"Can't you feel the energy around this place?" Lilith's eyebrows quirked.

"No...but I am an Archangel." Lucifer shrugged. "If this is the Door, my father wouldn't want us to find it."

Reaching the summit of the hill, Lilith looked up at the lone apple tree. It had been so long since she was last here, a hole leading into the ground at its base as its roots grew around the the hole's edge.

"This is the Door to Eden." Lilith firmly announced.

Lucifer stared into the pit. His father really did a good job concealing it from the Angels, he couldn't see the door between realities until he was looking at it. "...are you sure about this?"

"When you break a bone, it's stronger then it was before once it heals." Lilith grimly replied.

The air hissed between the two, Lucifer looking away from the hole. "It won't be too long for the Heavenly Host to find me once I go in."

"We've been over this, I'll be long gone by the time they come." Despite the repettition of her statement, it didn't ease the pain in her chest. "Just..."

Lucifer remained quiet, those strong hands of her cupping his face. He wrapped his fingers around her, grey staring into gold. "I promise, I will always come back to you Lilith."

A sorrowful smile curled those black lips upwards. "Not if I come back to you first Lucifer."

A sad laugh escaped Lucifer's mouth, one that was silenced as the two kissed. When they parted, the two held each other a little while longer. Both wanted to say one more thing to each other, anything to prolong their time together.

Releasing Lucifer, Lilith began descending the slope to return to her dinosaurs. Watching her mount the great hunter, the Archangel almost allowed a choked sob escape when he saw her tearful eyes spare a glance at him. The exile rode her steed back into the desert, Lucifer unable to look away. Running a hand down his face, the Archangel wiped away his tears as he stared into the pit.

Taking a deep breath, Lucifer leapt in.


	6. Descent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several thousand years have passed since Lucifer took the form of a snake to deceive Eve

"Oh Lucifer, when will you learn?"

The Archangel in question felt his shoulders rip, bones splintering inside him. He didn't bother trying to suppress his screams, they were the only catharsis he had left.

"You deserve this punishment. It's fair for what you've done to the world."

"What...I'VE done?" Lucifer spat through scarred lips, a few more of his teeth clattering to the stone floor. "Humanity was given the reins to their own destiny! Hardly my fault they've begun ravaging the world."

"You let them take the Forbidden Fruit!" Another smooth gash appeared across Lucifer's chest, more blood dripping down as the whip cracked again. "Your moment of petty envy damned the human race!"

The Archangel glared at his tormentors, the chains that manacled his wrists and ankles clanking. "I gave them the freedom that you denied them! I gave them a choice and they chose damnation! I thought you'd be able to tell that I did not offer any temptation since I've been here for so long, but I gave you brainless numbskulls too much credit!"

Gadreel snarled, the Angel bringing the whip down again on his prisoner. "Excuses, excuses. That's all you have!"

"I have honesty." Lucifer spat, the whipping scars rapidly healing. "A pity none can say the same for you."

Grabbing his Holy Blade, Gadreel dug the golden knife's tip into Lucifer's skin and began carving. The Archangel screamed, his chains rattling. Searing Hellfire licked at the soles of his feet, the narrow pit alight with baleful flames as more Enochian runes were carved into Lucifer's arm, his chest and torso marred with a thousand curses in the tongue of Angels.

* * *

Watching the sands shift, Lilith's eyes narrowed. The desert had little to no scent of its own, making the approaching odor of iron and wood stand out all to clearly. The blonde frowned as she vacated into the ruined building, hair billowing behind her as the wind snaked through the many holes in the walls. Opening the small chest on the floor, the exile rummaged through the rolls of paper before finding a crude dagger made from a jawbone lashed to a stick.

There was a metallic clinking outside, Lilith tensing. Taking the primitive knife, the exile crept outside to see a lone man approaching. She recognized his brass armor, an attire hailing from the Romans she had ran across years ago. Black lips pulled back to reveal shark-like teeth, Lilith giving a low growl.

"You are a difficult woman to find." The man remarked.

"Or you're terrible at searching." Lilith spat.

The man chuckled, as he readied his spear. "Come now Lilith. You know you'll fare no better against me then your pet did."

Lilith's blood boiled at the memory, a feather woven into her long braid that glimmered in the sunset. "That's because you're much more then a mere man, Michael."

The Archangel tightened his grip on the spear. "I prefer to be known as George these days."

"Like I give a damn."

"Ironically, I think you will."

Michael thrust his spear, the golden tip a blur. The spear slid against Lilith's blade as she sidestepped the attack, the taller woman twisting in the air as she leapt. Her leg came down like an axe, Lilith's kick sending Michael reeling as his spear clattered to the ground. He recovered quickly though, his hand intercepting her wrist as the ancient knife was halted.

Michael's fist winded Lilith as he repeatedly struck her, the blade slipping from her grip. Catching its hilt in her other hand, Michael grunted as a fresh gash opened up along his arm, the jawbone now a shade of crimson as he backed up.

"...where'd you get that?"

"Ask my nephew."

Lilith's slash only struck air, Michael leaping back. Her next thrust grazed his pauldron, the Archangel bringing his fist directly into Lilith's face. Stumbling, the exile was open for the next punch that struck her neck, the blow leaving her on the ground. Stretching his hand out, Michael's spear returned to his grip and he hefted it above his head to finish the job.

Jerking her head to the side, Lilith hissed as the spearhead grazed her ear. Her powerful legs connected with Michael's gut, the Archangel wide-eyed as he was sent flying back. Leaping back to her feet, the exile was quick on her feet. Michael was still off kilter when the jawbone sunk into his shoulder, the Archangel retaliating with his knee striking his foe's side.

Kicking Michael off her knife, Lilith rolled her neck. Her opponent was quick to recover, a series of rapid jabs with his spear forcing her back. Despite none of his attacks landing, Lilith was giving ground. The next jab was countered as she wrapped her fingers around the spear, forcing it away as she brough her dagger down on Michael's forearm. Despite his pained cry, the Archangel gave a shoulder tackle that left Lilith reeling.

The sharp pain in her chest made Lilith freeze, grey eyes looking down to see the Holy spear lodged straight through her heart. A victorious grin appeared on Michael's face, the Archangel plucking the knife from his arm.

"Your game is at its end--"

Grabbing the spear, Lilith yanked it deeper into herself to bring Michael closer. He hadn't had time to react before her fingers raked across his face, the Archangel losing his grip on the spear as he had to clutch the new socket on his face, an eyeball landing on the sand. Collapsing onto the ground, Lilith gave a laugh as she bled out in the desert.

Gazing up at the starlit sky, Lilith spent her last breaths enjoying the night sky.


	7. Beginning of the End

The foul reek of smoke and ash filled the air, iron biting into her wrists as distant screams echoed.

Blearily opening her eyes, Lilith saw iron bars before her, a fiery glow dancing along the stone brick floor. She felt a hammering in her head as she sat up, the blonde groaning as she rubbed her forehead. The clanking drew her eyes to the shackles around her wrists, a thick iron chain between them.

"Ah, you're awake."

The strained voice drew her gaze to a strange-looking creature that was chained to the wall behind her. While he had the build of a man, his thin form was covered in greyish-blue feathers, his scaly legs ending with taloned feet. His face was a pale ivory like the moon, large red eyes above a black beak that seemed to be smiling.

"Take your time dear, it's always a little jarring at first."

The light-headedness made it difficult for Lilith to get to her feet. "Who...who are you?"

"Stolas." The owl-man answered. "Who are you?"

"Lilith."

"Charmed." Stolas replied.

Leaning against the wall, Lilith groaned. "Where...?"

"You must've been out cold if you don't recall the Angels' welcoming speech." Stolas chuckled before clearing his throat. "Welcome Lilith to the Nine Circles of eternal suffering and damnation, the one and only Hell."

It was when she tried to run her hand through her hair that Lilith realized something strange about herself. Patting her head, grey eyes widened when she discovered the new horns that were now growing out of her skull.

"As I said, take your time dear."

Shallow breaths escaped Lilith's lips as she realized her skin had paled to an unusual shade of lavender. While she knew her hair was long, it had grown to the point it dragged along the floor, the blonde sliding back onto the floor.

"How...?" Lilith breathed. "...didn't I die?!"

"You did dear." Stolas answered. "And so your soul was brought to here for all eternity as punishment for your sins in life."

Frankly, that surprised Lilith. She may not have been a good person towards humans once more showed up, but she had spent most of her life caring for nature. And she was condemned to here, all for murdering a few thieves and poachers?

Then again, she supposed that God wasn't pleased with how she led Lucifer to Eden to foul up His plans.

Or that she brutalized one of his Archangels, even if Michael had it coming to him.

And she snuck into people's homes to eat their babies too.

Come to think of it, she shouldn't be surprised she's here.

"So, why'd they bring you here?" The owlish man inquired.

"I killed a few people." Lilith flatly answered. "What about you?"

"I was born and raised here." Stolas airily giggled. "And the Angels never took kindly to any demon."

The word 'demon' brought back memories of the few religious texts Lilith read in life when she travelled the human world. While none of the different cultures could agree on anything, they did refer to demons in different terms, but similar principles. "...am I a demon now?"

"Right you are." Stolas tilted his head. "But you do seem to be cut from a different cloth. I've never seen any demon, mortal or not who possesses power like yours."

"Well, I wasn't a normal human in life." Lilith's fingers ran along the stone bricks. Just maybe... "Have you heard of the name Lucifer?"

The owl demon looked away in thought for a moment. "Afraid not. Friend of yours?"

"Something like that." Adding up everything she knew, Lilith divided it by her theory and reached an answer that seemed promising. "How well do you know Hell?"

"I made my fair share of travels before the Angels caught me." Stolas shrugged as best he could while manacled to the wall. "Not that there's much to see."

Getting to her feet, Lilith approached the demon. "I have a proposal for you Stolas."

The owl demon tilted his head with intrigue, a single feathery brow raised.

"I'm fairly certain I can get us out. If I do, you'll be my guide through Hell."

Stolas was quiet for a moment as he contemplated. "...tempting for certain, but what is it you are looking for?"

"An old friend." That smile she missed so dearly flashed in her mind for a moment. "Believe me, he knows how to handle an Angel or two."

A tense silence settled between the two, grey staring into red. There was a clink as Stolas nodded, beak curling into a smile. "Well, we best be off then."

Reaching for the bolts that kept Stolas' chains in the wall, Lilith grunted as she yanked them out. Each one fell with a clatter, the owl demon giving a quiet chuckle as he landed on the floor. While manacled around his wrists, he was more free now, his good mood tempered as stormy grey eyes drilled into his own.

"Do not make me regret this." Lilith growled.

Despite his outward calm, Stolas felt his skin crawl beneath his feathers as he nodded. After seeing the state of her soul, he was beginning to fear her more then the Angels.

* * *

When the Angels finally saw the gaping hole in the cell floor, confusion spread among them. In all their existence, they had never known a demon that could command the earth elements. Nor had any prisoners ever escaped, alarm spreading among them.

Yet among the thousands upon thousands of demons that were flayed and dismembered when not upon the rack or lashed to the bone, a wicked hope had began to fester in their black hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point in time, Hell was the classic "torture and suffer for all eternity". But things are about to change down here...


	8. Pandemonium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 200 years have passed since Lilith died and went to Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Put on some action music

Despite her efforts, Lilith found her army to be quite ineffective. While her plans were clear and cunning, most of her warriors proceeded to outright ignore her and rush the Angels, demonic casualties very quickly piling up. Earning their loyalty and servitude was no isssue, none dared to challenge her. But getting them to actually think before doing?

She wouldn't be surprised if her hair was turning grey now.

"...so the final headcount amounts to 4,354 Imps, 857 Hellhounds, and 2,931 First-Rank Sinners." Stolas listed off.

Lilith sighed. Two little demons were busy braiding her hair, the small creatures resembling a goat with reddish-pink fur. "So Morag lost us 12,000 Demons with his idiocy?"

The owl demon nodded. A frustraded groan escaped Lilith's lips as she rose to her feet, Stolas following her out of her tent to walk among the lesser Demons. The two little demons flapped their leathery wings to hover next to her, the two chatting with each other entirely in "ohs" and "ahs".

Imp smiths brought their hammers down on red-hot swords and spearheads, others putting them to the grindstone as Hellhounds gnawed on bones. The more humanoid Sinners were fastening obsidian armor on as Lilith stalked past. Grey stormy eyes made all in her path recoil, a path clearing for her.

A large demon with the likeness of a boar scrambled to his feet as Lilith approached. He towered above her by three feet, yet black beady eyes were filled with terror at the furious woman that struck his gut hard enough to have on his knees.

"Mistress, I can expla--" Morag's cries were silenced as Lilith's hand was clenched around his throat.

"You've failed me for the last time." The First Wife snarled, pouring her new and vicious magic into Morag. The boar screamed as branches erupted from his body, his flesh melding into bark. In mere moments he became a frightful tree, drawing many winces and frightful gasps from the demons who witnessed. Glancing over her shoulder, merciless grey eyes bore into the demons. "Anyone else?"

The lesser demons scattered back to their preperations, a few tripping over each other as they fled that baleful glare. Pinching the bridge of her nose, Lilith sighed. "I'm taking a nap, no one's to bother me unless we're attacked."

"Of course milady." Stolas bowed his head to her, a moderate grove of demonic trees planted behind the woman that began making her way back to her tent.

She had just finished getting comfy on the floor, eyes about to close as she was ready to sleep when she heard a voice clear its throat behind her. "....this better be good."

"Beelzebub is back." Stolas hurriedly replied.

Blinking, Lilith sat up. She could afford to stay up a little longer. "Did he find it?"

"Ineed he did." The owl demon chuckled. "He will have brought it to the launching point by tomorrow's sunrise."

Getting to her feet, Lilith stretched her arms above her head. "We move before sundown."

While he nodded, Stolas shuffled his feet. "...are you certain? We may be able to take the island, but we cannot hold it when the rest of the Angels come."

"We don't need to hold it long, just long enough." Lilith replied. She appreciated Stolas' honesty, his insights were quite helpful. Behind her, the two little demons were already breaking down the tent and packing up her scant possessions. "Once he's free, it won't matter how many Angels they send."

"Very well milady."

* * *

To say that Stolas was angry would be an understatement. Despite the surprise of their attack, the Demons could not breach the main fortress of the island. Even after they brought down the outer wall, the Angels would be able to hold the keep. The tide of Demonic warriors met the Angel phalanxes, the attack breaking like waves against a rock. Hefting his quiver over his thin shoulders, the owl demon turned his head. "Guard the shore! Do not let a single Angel through!"

Leviathan snorted in affirmation. While only the great sea monster's head was resting on land, it was immense. Barely more then his head and neck were out of the water, yet that was enough to crush an entire city. Sliding back off the shore, Leviathan dove beneath the waves, the backwash from his motions causing hulking waves to pound at the beach.

Nocking an arrow into his bow, Stolas joined the ranks of Imp archers. Even if they couldn't kill the Angels, the owl demon was undeterred as him and his warriors let loose a flurry of arrows. Unlike anything on earth, foul green smoke trailed behind each arrow. When they struck a few Angels unlucky enough to raise their shields in time, screams came forth as the poisoned tips ate at their bodies.

Readying another arrow, Stolas smirked. Immortality didn't mean immunity to pain and suffering, another volley slicing through the air.

The owl demon's smile vanished as he saw another Angel legion strike at his army's flank, threatening to surround them. Hastily studying the battlefield, Stolas let loose a flaming arrow at a mangled watch tower, the stone ablaze with cerulean flames. His archers were first to head for the tower, his front line warriors following suit. Closing ranks, Stolas grimly watched the Heavenly army approach from both the ground and sky.

Yet when all seemed lost, the ground trembled. The shaking threw many demons to the ground, but it drew the confused glances of the Angels. Stolas threw back his head with a laugh, great fissures appearing in the ground. "We are delivered!"

A collosal fist broke through the ground, great chunks of rock flying through the air. Before long, the rest of hulking titan crawled out of the earth, its skull-like features striking fear into all who saw it rise. It was as large as Leviathan, the monster only visible from the waist up and yet it was easily several thousand feet tall already. On its shoulders, Stolas recognized the tall woman that was riding atop this titanic beast.

"Behemoth, Beelzebub! Lay waste to the Angels!" Lilith roared. On each shoulder, the two little demons were perched like birds.

Behemoth's colossal hand swatted an entire legion of Angels from the sky in one motion, a great swarm of flies curling around it. The swarm of Beelzebub descended upon another legion, Angels screaming in agony as they were devoured. As Stolas' army got back to their feet, vicious cheers broke out as they resumed their assault.

Lilith landed on the ground next to Stolas, her descent as slow as rose petals falling. "Have your men poured the oil out?"

Stolas' wicked grin grew as he nodded. "Indeed they have."

"Good." Rolling her neck, Lilith gazed at the keep. "I'll breach the fortress, make sure you drive the Angels to the shore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify; Leviathan was the biggest and most dangerous sea monster in Judaic myth. Behemoth was his land-dwelling equivalent


	9. Hellfire

Gadreel muttered a string of curses as he began loosening Lucifer's shackles. Once the Archangel's chains were loose, Gadreel watched him fall into the narrow pit that was right in the middle of all of Hell. The burning Heart of Hell whooshed as Lucifer fell into the fire, the lesser Angel smirking.

Turning back to the workbench, Gadreel began packing his many torture tools away. He heard his brothers from On High beginning their descent to Hell. Although it'd take time for them to arrive, their arrival would finally put an end to this incursion. Even with Behemoth unleashed, Michael would be able to return the titan back to his prison.

With victory seemingly imminent, Gadreel didn't bother to pay attention to the flaming pit. Eyes widened as he felt chains around his ankles, forcing the angel to trip. Glancing over his shoulder, Gadreel's breath became shallow as he saw the chain around him lead to the pit that had gone dark. A smoking hand rose, a pair of glimmering gold eyes appearing, reflecting the purest hatred he had ever seen.

Wings flapping, Gadreel's hopeless escape was hastened as the chain yanked him closer to the pit. Fully emerging, Lucifer's smoldering form radiated menace. A savage smile had grown on the Archangel's face, his hand closing around Gadreel's neck.

"H....how?!" Gadreel wheezed.

"The Heart of Hell beats within me now." Lucifer cackled as his grip tightened. His free hand grabbed at one of the lesser Angel's wings and swiftly tore it out. Dropping Gadreel, Lucifer watched him crawl away. His smile never dropped as the Archangel lazily followed him.

Watching Gadreel stumble through the vast hallways of the fortress, Lucifer took his time. He was so caught up in extracting his revenge that he did not notice two little demons behind him, their yellow eyes wide as they crept back behind the hall's corner. His grin only began to falter when he saw a familiar face appear, eyebrows cocked in confusion.

"No...it can't be..." Lucifer's maddened gaze settled on the newcomer. "You're an illusion...it can't be you, she never died--!"

He recognized the strong arms around him, Lucifer freezing. He couldn't forget the aroma of flowers that followed her everywhere. He couldn't forget the softness of her embrace. He couldn't forget her hauntingly beautiful voice.

Lilith couldn't find anything to say as she simply held Lucifer. His once flawless skin was so calloused and scarred now, every inch of his body ravaged into a topographical roadmap of abuse. She didn't care if anyone saw this moment of tenderness from her, everything she had hoped for was finally in her arms.

Lucifer allowed the choked sob escape, his trembling arms returning the embrace. He had longed for her touch, the Archangel's bruised hands clinging to her well-toned shoulders. It had been a lifetime since he last held her, Lucifer allowing his tears to freely fall as his lips pecked at her cheek.

Lilith returned the gesture, their lips quickly connecting. Her strong hands ever so gently cupped his mangled cheeks, his scarred arms looping around her neck.

"I missed you so much."

* * *

The Angelic legions had fled into the water, Stolas leaning on his knees as he wheezed. His other demons weren't much better, a few collapsing from exhaustion. Still, he knew this was going to plan, the fleeing Angels leaving bloodied feathers in their wake as their mangled wings dragged behind them. While their injuries would heal, it would be too late.

The beating of wings drew the owl demon's gaze to the sky. Yet another army of Angels was descending upon Hell, Stolas wearily nocking an arrow into his bow. His army hastily got into battle positions, but their bodies trembled from fatigue as the Heavenly Host neared.

It was only when they paused that Stolas spared a glance behind him. He saw the keep's window shatter, revealing a new player in this deadly game. However, the sheer power he radiated made Stolas recoil. Shredded and ruined black wings spread from his shoulders, the newcomer glaring at the Angels' reinforcements.

Thousands of Holy spears were flung, many of Stolas' demons erased while the rest took cover. Even Behemoth recoiled as they were lodged into his stony skin, but the newcomer made Stolas swallow. Forty spears were lodged into his body, but the deathly Archangel only laughed.

"After everything he's done..." The powerful one held up a wingless Angel in one hand. "...there is nothing that can hurt me!"

The lesser Angel screamed as infernal flames set him alight. With a rough toss, the Archangel threw Gadreel clear over the shore, the burning Angel landing in the sea. However, a murky slick had blanketed a large area of water around the island, one that the Angelic garrison was in the midst of. In an instant, the sea became a Lake of Fire, Angels screaming as Hellfire devoured them.

Even though he was a demon, Stolas had to dumbly gawk at the gruesome sight, the freshly arrived Angels faring no better.

"I will only say this once, brothers!" The mighty one bellowed, the last word laced with so much venom that he could've been a snake. "Hell is now my kingdom! All men of wickedness are my subjects! And any who dare challenge my throne, Angelic and Demonic alike, I will destroy them!"

Thunder clapped as a wicked wind hissed, lightning flashing behind the newly proclaimed king. Even though thousands of Angels were poised to strike, they dared not approach.

"Leave, NOW!" Several of the flying Angels were struck by lightning that smote them to the flaming sea below. With that, the rest of the Heavenly Host returned to Paradise in fear.

As the skies cleared, the demons turned to face the powerful one before them. They had only known him for mere seconds, and yet there was not a single voice that dared issue a challenge his claim. At the newcomer's side came Lilith, their unrelenting leader that led them here through sheer force and intimidation, the two standing together as equals.

Stolas grinned at the sight, the owl demon joining the others in their victorious cheers.


	10. Hail to the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven days have passed since Lucifer's freedom

"....what are you doing?"

"What's it look like?"

"Vomiting up a small bag." Lilith deadpanned.

"Well...you're not wrong." Lucifer wheezingly chuckled.

Lilith sighed as she watched her fiance wipe the bile from his lips. He was wise to be doing this outside as she'd be less then pleased to find his vomit splattered across the floor. Untying the string that kept the small bag shut, Lucifer opened it and poured its contents into his palm.

Lilith's eyes widened. "Are those...?"

"Indeed they are." Lucifer smiled as he held the black seeds up for his fiance to better examine.

"...how'd you even get these?"

"Well, I managed to escape to an apple grove before my brothers found me." Lucifer began as he returned the seeds to their bag. "I was able to eat one and so I put its seeds in here and hid it in my stomach."

While she appreciated the gesture, she did not want to touch the bag. She knew what her Archangel ate. "Do you think you can grow them here?"

Lucifer shrugged. "Only one way to find out, isn't there?"

"Ah, there you are!" Stolas approached the two from a door in the fortress wall. Already the owl demon sported a fanciful robe to better reflect his new position. "The Twins are back."

An excited grin contorted on Lilith's face as she hurried back inside, Lucifer following. Her joy was contagious, the Archangel smiling as he led Stolas into one the antechamber of his former prison. While anything remotely related to Heaven had been removed by means of a hammer, refurbishing the bare-bones prison into a palace fit for the future royalty was still going on.

Reaching the antechamber, Lucifer saw Lilith kneeling between the two little demons that had been following them around. Neither of them had no clue where or who they were, but they were helpful little creatures. And thanks to a dimension-crossing spell from Stolas, the two proudly pushed a worn out chest towards Lilith.

Running a hand along the chest, the locks automatically began to click. Hinges creaked as Lilith opened the chest to reveal it full of dirt, large eggs partially buried in the warm embrace of the earth. Gently carressing the eggs' leathery shells with her fingertips, grey eyes widened with exciement. "They're alright."

Lucifer smiled as he knelt next to her, an arm around her shoulder. "Can we name them this time?"

"May as well." Lilith giggled.

Looking up at the two little demons, Lucifer held his hands out to them. Their tiny hands could only wrap around a finger, the Archangel finding that rather adorable. "In recognition of your services gentlemen."

A fiery glow slithered from Lucifer's hands to the Twin demons, the two yelping for a moment. Once the glow faded, they radiated the same baleful power of the Heart of Hell.

"Don't worry, I had a little bit of a rush from it myself." Stolas quipped at the two little demons.

Closing the chest, Lilith watched the Twin demons carry it upwards towards the future bedroom. Reaching for a locker of his own, Stolas opened it to reveal the extravagent clothing within. "I had a bit of a personal twist to your attires to make them suitably grand for this marvelous occasion."

Examining them, Lucifer and Lilith nodded in approval. Without further ado, the couple prepared for the momentous event.

* * *

The assembled demon horde stood at attention as the Archangel and First Wife walked down the aisle between rows of demonic warriors. At the end were twin obsidian thrones, skulls and horns carved into each of them as dragon fangs jutted out along their edges. Feathers torn from Angel wings were woven along the armrests, the ivory feathers alight in the fiery glow of torches along the walls.

Lucifer's ivory tunic was similar to those of the nobility on Earth, thick gloves donning his hands as a cloak of Angel feathers billowed behind him. Lilith sported an obsidian dress that dragged behind her, its billowing sleeves adorned with leaf and flower motifs.

Once they reached the thrones, Lucifer and Lilith turned to face the demons as Lucifer spoke "Who among you swears fealty to the Infernal Thrones?"

Demons roared in affirmation.

"Who swears eternal servitude to the crown of Hell?" Lilith spoke.

Again, demons beat their shields and shook spears.

"And who will wage war against all who stand against us?" Lucifer began.

"Until the stars themselves turn to ash?" Lilith finished.

Once more, demons bellowed their approval and loyalty.

The two grinned as Stolas approached, the owl demon kneeling before them as he offered them an apple-topped scepter and a crown of thorns. Taking the scepter, Lilith held it out for Lucifer, an eldtrich green glow coiling around its length. "Will you take me as your equal, your one and only for all of time Morningstar?"

"I do." The second his fingers wrapped around it, the ghoulish light faded, Lucifer smiling as he held out the crown of horns. "Will you accept me as your other half, the one to share in your life for eternity Eden?"

"I do." While she had to bend down a bit, Lilith watched the fiery glow wane once it was upon her head.

Raising to his full height, Stolas addressed the two. "On behalf of the demons of Pandemonium, I congratulate you, your Majesties."

The two smiled, their shared kiss earning raccous applause from the crowd. Once their lips parted, Pandemonium was now the capital of the new King and Queen of the Nine Circles.


	11. Heir of Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 600 years have passed since the coronation of Lilith and Lucifer

Despite the time he spent attempting to settle the matter, Lucifer was no close to finalizing the negotiations with Satan. While he'd normally smite the ancient demon, Satan commanded the loyalty of Asmodeus, Belphegor and Azazel compared to Beelzebub and Leviathan in Lucifer's camp. Too much time and blood was wasted against other demons rather then Heaven, the Archangel eager to redirect the wrath of Hell against his father.

And that meant negotiating with greedy, scheming back-stabbing demons.

A tired groan escaped Lucifer's lips as he wound his way through the halls of his palace. All manners of demons went about sweeping the brick floors or wiping fresh blood off the stained glass windows, the servants backing away from the Archangel as he strode past. The hired help thinned out before vanishing as he neared a stable of sorts, yet there were no horses within.

"How'd it go dear?"

Lucifer didn't answer, his gaze settled on his wife's more prominent baby bump. While they had awhile to wait, it was beginning to show more. Lilith was busy cleaning the blood out of the plumage from the large dinosaur that was nestled in the room. The wide doors to outside revealed more of the great hunters roaming about, but mostly for recreation rather then being on the hunt. The Twin little demons were playing with the colossal reptiles, the two tossing a skull back and forth that the dinosaurs attempted to intercept mid-flight.

"Lucy?"

Lucifer blinked. "W-wuh?"

"You had that dreamy look again." Lilith teased as she wiped the blood from her hands.

"Well you are right in front of me dearest." Lucifer smoothly replied, an eyebrow seductively raised.

An airy giggle escaped Lilith as her fingertip booped her husband's face. "You are such a dear."

"Flaterer!" Lucifer spoke in a comical falsetto before returning to his usual tone. "And I'm sorry, I didn't catch you earlier."

"How did the meeting with Satan go?"

"About the usual." Lucifer sighed, smile loosening. "We've fought him for a few centuries trying to unify Hell and now he demands to be equal to us."

Lilith clucked her tongue at that. "Are you certain his followers won't turn to our side with the right persuasion?"

"That's about as likely as Stolas or Beelzebub defecting." Lucifer answered as he ran a hand through his hair. "Negotiation is perhaps the best way to settle this until we have more of his followers in our thrall."

Once the dinosaur was sporting a pristine dark green plumage, Lilith shooed the hunter away as she took a seat next to her husband. "Perhaps we could meet him halfway."

"How so?"

The infernal queen bit her lip. "Well...if we gave more governing authority to the other High Princes, that could settle this."

The very thought of releinquishing any of their power was sickening to Lucifer, but he could tell that the suggestion was as difficult for his wife to digest as well. "...do you really think that's our best course of action?"

"Considering our other options, unfortunately so." Lilith sighed. "Normally I'd gladly help you smite those fools..."

"I know my love." Lucifer's hand entwined with Lilith's, their hands resting atop her growing womb. Despite the stress of governence, these tender moments always outweighed any agitation. A soft smile appeared as he leaned against her shoulder. "...I know that they'll be as beautiful as you."

"And stronger then you too." Lilith tenderly added, her cheek leaning against the top of Lucifer's head.

The two could hardly wait.


	12. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 year has passed since the royal heir was conceived

When Lucifer was cast down from Heaven, he didn't think anything would ever hurt as much as his fall. While Gadreel's torture came close, it was not as bad as his flaming descent from Heaven and meteoric crash into the bottom of the ocean. However, this was by far the second most painful experience in his life, eclipsing that of anything Gadreel had done.

Lilith gave another pained scream, her hand crushing Lucifer's in its grip. The Archangel was simpering when his wife's contraction passed, his hand's bones completely crushed. "...you're doing great dear!"

"Shut up and make sure this midwife knows what she's doing before I strangle her by her entrails!!" Lilith snapped.

The intensity of her outburst made Lucifer recoil, but he was unable to carry out her request as his wife resumed crushing his hand yet again as another contraction came. Tears ran down the Archangel's face as his poor hand was ruined even more, pain shooting through his entire body.

Time blurred in agony as Lucifer tried to bite back his own pained cries. As much as his hands hurt, he knew that the pain Lilith was in eclipsed his own. While he nearly blacked out from the pain, he kept it together, if barely. His vision was blurred when a two words cut through his daze of agony.

"It's a girl!"

The Hellhound tenderly rounded towards the king and queen, gently handing the newborn demoness to her parents. Eyes of grey and pale gold were wet as Lilith held their baby in her arms, the infant wailing. Neither parent spoke, only admire the tiny life as Lucifer pressed himself right up to Lilith's side. The baby eventually calmed down, her wide pale yellow eyes looking up at her parents.

"She has your eyes." Lilith managed, her thumb gently carressing the back of their daughter's head. "And I think your hair too."

"The horns are yours." Lucifer added as he gestured to the tiny reddish-black horns on the baby's forehead. "And so is her nose."

The baby giggled as she reached for her father's face, Lucifer leaning down for her tiny hands to paw at him. A soft laugh rumbled out from Lucifer before he kissed her forehead. "Don't leave your mother out young lady."

Lilith had a tearful smile as their daughter reached for her. The baby snuggled up to her, prompting more happy tears from both parents at the adorable image. Kissing her cheek, Lilith leaned back as she gave a tired sigh. "I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier Lucy..."

"You were having the most physically painful experience of your life dear." Lucifer replied as their daughter tugged on his good hand. "There's nothing you need to apologize to me for."

Smiling, Lilith chuckled. "Well I'm still sorry about your hand."

"....apology accepted."

Giving his wife one last kiss, Lilith nudged their daughter towards her husband. "I'm terribly sorry, but I'm so tired..."

"Rest Lilith." Lucifer assured her. "After 12 hours of labor, you've more then earned it."

Lilith's smile remained as she fell asleep, her quiet snores breaking the silence. Lucifer remained next to her though, making sure their daughter was near both parents. Scooting down so he could lie next to Lilith, the baby was curled up on his chest, her sparkly eyes gazing into his. He still couldn't find words to say, his hand around her in a gentle hug.

* * *

The soft grass of the garden was perfect for Lilith, her bushels of shrubs in bloom around the garden's edge. Sitting cross-legged on the ground, the infernal queen watched her daughter play with the Twin little demons. The little demons were incredibly gentle as they allowed the princess to pet their heads, the baby giggling. On occasion they'd strike a funny face or comical pose, earning more laughter from the child.

Resting her chin in her palm, Lilith's black lips curled upwards as she watched the three play. Much as she loved the earth and its many natural wonders, there were none she loved more dearly then the little ray of sunshine that was trying to mimic the latest funny face the Twins struck.

Feeling a tremble in the ground, Lilith got to her feet. Scooping her daughter up into her arms, the two little demons hopped onto her shoulders as Lucifer entered the garden. Behind him were all of the family's dinosaurs, the great hunters lumbering towards the infernal queen.

"...are you sure about this?" Lucifer ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm sure."

Lucifer watched his wife as the dinosaurs encircled her. A few began nestling on the ground, but all of them had a curious gaze that mirrored the baby that cooed at the nearest of the reptiles. One of the hunters leaned its head down, nostrils flaring as it sniffed. Without any hesitation, the infant princess was reaching to pet the prehistoric predator's snout.

The quiet growl that rumbled out of the creature reminded Lucifer of a cat, the giant reptiles nestled around Lilith as she took their daughter around to meet each one. Tilting his head at the sight, Lucifer couldn't help but smile. Mighty hunters that lived off the flesh of others surrounded his wife and their daughter, but they were tame and docile around them. A few gently nudged the princess' palm, earning a happy sound from the baby.

There was nothing normal about the Magnes, that much was certain. Yet their weirdness melded together beautifully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's where it ends folks. My sleep deprived mania and love of dinosaurs spawned this piece and now the story has ended. But that isn't to say I'm done writing Hazbin and Helluva stuff!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading my work, I hope you loved it as much as me! Lemme know whatcha think of this in the comments and if you want more, have a look through this series for more Hazbin!
> 
> Have a fraktastikal day!


End file.
